Ashton
Ashton, formally known as "The Fotherington Islands", is one of the longest running competitors of the Buzzjack Song Contest and has gained a reputation for protecting its former acts. Republique d'Ashton is one of the Buzzjack Song Contests most successful countries currently 4th in the all time rankings. Ashton has yet to win a contest and is the most successful country not too have done so. Ashton is Buzzjack's most populous country. History Founded in 1510 Ashton is one of Buzzjack's oldest countries. A voyage of discovery from Chester, England struck land at New England Harbour, Yanthington on June 24th 1503. The ship, Bow of Ashworth, has been preserved in the museum of Ashtonise history located in the capital Morpeth Cove. Following the initial landing captain Francis Kelly formed a township inland away from the threat of invasion at Holdvale. The dictatorship government he formed is still in power today with his descendant, Phil, currently in power. The full country had been explored and mapped by 1687 giving Ashton it's modern borders. In 1802 Morpeth Cove located on the South coast became Ashton's Capital city and the government moved to new premises eight years later on the 300th birthday of the country. In 1925, the Janslic War saw Saynher Janslic cease to be an Ashtonise territory as it was taken over by neighbouring country Botanikka. As a result of the War of Kingdoms in 1989, Ashton lost the states of Gawinifo and Yanthington along with large proportions of Danslo and Holdworth. These were later returned to the country in 2008. The country has the largest population within Buzzjack at 611.43million. Public transport, Heath and Education, Wealth and Standard of Living are all within the top3 countries in the world as ranked by the UN. In November Fotherington Islands locally as Saynher Janslic entered the Buzzjack Song Contest with the Sugababes number 1 hit "Push The Button". Following the second contest the Fotherington Islands BJSC Committee announced that their name would be changing to Ashton after the country was reunited with Ashton to make it a state of the Republic of Ashton once more following its independence from Botanikka in 2007. Saynher Janslic is the only state within Ashton where Ashtonise is the most spoken language. In 2009, Ashton took a step towards democracy by holding elections for a Prime Minister and Parliament. The states are set to be overhauled in late 2009 once the land reclamation project in the Bay of Morpeth has been completed. Ashton Situated on the sunny west coast of Quilvoria the nation of Ashton only has two neighbours, Botanikka and Hendinia. With a growing population of 611.43Million Ashton is fast becoming one of the Economic powerhouses of Buzzjack. Many businesses operating within Ashton are state owned allowing the government to re-invest their vast profits into the AHS (Ashtonise Health Service), State Education and the ATC (Ashton Transportation Company). This allows the government to provide a free health service and education to all. In addition public transport is heavily subsidised and reliable with frequent services to even the remotest regions of the country. The AMC provides free digital TV services for the country. This is backed by 7 main radio stations and 2 newspapers (AshtonSun & AshtonTimes). The main country of Ashton currently has nine states. Saynher Janslic (The Island Island), Ashworth (Southern coast), Forthern (South West coast), Gawinifo (NE coast), Yanthington (NW coast), Holdsworth (East Ashton), Morpeth (Between Ashworth & Fothern), Danslo (Mid Ashton), Sanvoria (West Ashton). This is set to be revamped upon the completion of the land reclamation project. The reformed states will become: Arkepelicania d'Saynher Janslic (Fotherington Island Archipelago), Sanvoria (West Ashton), Reigia d'Ashton Capitilia (City of Morpeth Cove), Yanthington (NW Ashton), Holdsworth (NE and Central Ashton), Ashworth (SE Ashton). The currency has recently gone under drastic reforms from the Ashtonise Dollar which had 1000 cents to the Ashlar, which is made of 100 Ashents. Ashton has two official languages, Ashtonise and English. Both languages are on all signposts and are taught in all Schools. BJSC History Ashton was amongst the founding nations of the Buzzjack Song Contest in late 2007. The history of Ashton has been a turmoil one with 7 top 10 finishes out of 14, with one DNQ. All but one entry has finished in the top20. The public enthusiasm for the contest grows with each contest from an audience of 14.9million (7% of audience) for BJSC I to 611.31million (99.98% of audience) for the recent final of BJSC XIV. As a reward for two top 10 finishes Ashtonise favourites the Sugababes were awarded seats on the BJSC ASC (Ashton Selection Committee) alongside the Dictator , Mark Hanwart and Lucinda Norton.In the 15th contest Ashton entered it's first male, Icelandic Haffi Haff. It is hoped that he will elevate Ashton from the recent rut they have fallen into. BJSC Record Category:BJSC Countries